jelsa high school
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa,Anna, and Rapunzel are all sisters that have to go to a high school, but bad luck for Elsa she has to hide her powers. she meets a boy named Jack Frost that is just like her,but he doesn't know of her powers..., YET! at Elsa coronation she accidently revels her powers and runway, but jack and her have fell in love with each other. but neither of them know about there feelings.
1. Chapter 1

ELSA POV

I woke up to a knock on my door, "what, w-who is it?" i asked sleepily. "it's kia your majesty." said kia outside the door. oh yeah did i mention i'm the princess?

"um it's time to get ready for your first day of high school!" said kia. my eye lids felt heavy. "my first day of high school." i said sleepily then was able to open one eye to look at the alarm clock... "8:35" i said as i looked at the alarm clock... "crap!" i yelled as i rocketed out of bed.

"school starts at 9:00!" i yelled as i ran around and threw on a purple dress that touched to floor **(Elsa's dress when her parents died and anna came to her door and when it showed Elsa and her frozen room.) **then i put my hair up in it's regular bun.**(her coronation bun)** then i put on purple eye shadow and a streak of eye liner. i'm 17 and in 2 weeks on my 18th birthday is my coronation and i have to give a speech to the school.

after i'm queen then i put on my white gloves to hide my powers., and did i mention i have ice,frost, and snow powers?. well one day i had a little accident with my powers and hurt my little sister Anna, my parents took Anna and i to trolls and they erased her memory of my powers and now i have to hide them from her, and my other sister rapunzel,

my mom got sick in labor with her and the guards have her this magic flower to heal her, and now rapunzels hair is 70 feet long and glows, to heal people, keep them alive forever, and yeah so rapunzel and i are the only ones with powers, but her powers help, my powers are, well a danger. and both of my sisters have no idea that i have powers.

Because i don't want to hurt them, about 5 years later after my parents had rapunzel they died at ship wreck in the middle of the ocean. aside the fact it's hard enough i have to hide my powers from 2 sisters, but now a whole in tire school, then when i become queen i have to ide them fro a whole intire town and kingdom! anyways i put on my everyday shoes and i looked at the mirror i took off one of my gloves and touched the dresser it immediately turned to ice. i hurried up and put the glove back on and closed my eyes and remembered my fathers words._ ** "conceal it, don't feel it!, conceal don't feel, don't let it**_** show."** i said to myself

then there was a knock at my door. "yes?" i said covering up the dresser with a blanket. "your majesty your sisters awaits." said kia. "A-alright i'm coming." i said shooken up it's not like i'm scared or anything, i mean the whole school knows that the 3 rulers of there land is coming. i have to give a speech first thing i get there, because i'm the oldest., and i'm gonna be queen. i walked out the door scared to death of hurting anyone. i walked down the hallway and to the castles kitchen and saw rapunzel and Anna, rapunzel had her 70 feet of golden blonde hair, purple dress, and no shoes. "umm rapunzel don't you think you should wear some shoes?" i asked her. "nope., they said i could wear _whatever_ i wanted and i don't like shoes." said rapunzel with her voice kinda shaky because i had to shut her out as well.

then i looked at Anna she had her hair up in a fancy bun with to green ribbons** (her hair at Elsa's coronation.) ** and a beautiful green dress that touched the floor and had arendells symbols on it, i mean we all have to wear dresses with arendell's symbol.

then we all walked out to the limo and got in and rode off to the high school.

JACK POV

i've been going to this high school for a year, because north told me just because i'm 318 means i'm practically 18. so i have to go to a high school and hide that i'm THE jack frost, the spirit of winter. have the powers of ice,frost and snow but sometimes i like to prank people and teachers with them. well yesterday we were told by the principal that the 3 princesses of arendell, the town we live in were going to start coming to the high school, and that one of the princesses in 2 weeks time that she would have her coronation as queen. i wasn't to excited, but i knew that all the rest of the people in the school are. there all probably stuck up brats and will fit in with the rest. -.-

i woke up and put on my regular dark blue hoodie with snowflakes on the shoulders,my brown pants that wrapped around the rest of my bottom legs, and i didn't wear any shoes, because i don't like them. and i just lefted my white as snow hair alone. because on the top of my head a couple of sections of hair stands up, but the girls at school seem to like it. (lol) but really i don't want to have any interest love, at all.

my friends kristoff,hiccup,and flynn always tell that i need to get a girlfriend, but i always answer with a simple "NO". but they always try to hook my up with girls, they always turn out to act like complete fruit loops.,well that's because every girl in the school has a crush on me., but i don't care at all.

i walked out and saw bunny,tooth,sandy and north. north got up and walked over to me. "jack, i need you to keep an eye on the oldest princess." said north. "yeah and maybe we can paint each others nails, and talk about the hot gossip." i said in a playful and mocking voice. "jack!, i'm seirous!" said north.

"whhhyyyyy!" i said whining voice. "because there's something about her,that was just could figure out." said north. " what she broke her nail?" i said in a mocking voice. "no. something very seirous!" said north., "which means you have to start taking your staff." said north. i was now happy i didn't like going ANYWHERE with out. but i have to hide it in my locker. i opened the balcony door and shot out.

AT SCHOOL

all the girls were asked to wear dresses, we all lined up in the hallway in an orderly fashion and waited for the signal to bow. they were going to have to adress her as the queen instead as the princess. since she is about to be. then a man came out gave the sign we all bowed. "hey jack maybe you and you and the queen..." said hiccup then stopped with a wink as we bowed. "oh yeah sure, we can do each others nails and stalk one direction." i said rolling my eyes.

then the doors opened "princess rapunzel of arendell.' said the man then a girl with green eyes, green dress, and no shoes walked in, but her hair was golden blonde and was 70 feet long. everyone gasped. flynn poked his head out "whoa..." said flynn i rolled my eyes.

"princess Anna of arendell." said the man. then a girl with strawberry hair with one white streak put up in a fancy bun with two ribbons,and a white streak, and a green dress with arendell's symbol the touched the floor. she almost ran and stood next to rapunzel. "wow!" said kristoff starring at Anna.

"queen Elsa of arendell." said the man everyone was now all eyes and ears now. then the mooost beautiful girl iv'e ever!,seen came walking all graceful like., she had blonde hair almost white in a fancy bun, blue beautiful sparkling eyes,a light purple dress that touched the floor, and she had the palest skin, almost like mine., and she had one white gloves. then she stood next to her sister Anna, but kept her distance. i wonder why? then everyone stood up and clapped. then then all walked down the hallway not minding the whispers. then a boy named john slipped and fell and all you heard was a "**CRUNCHHHHH."** he yelped in pain the school nurses came rushing out rapunzel came and scooted them out the way. "iv'e got this." said rapunzel. the nurses moved out her way rapunzel sat down next to while he was whimpering. "is my foot broken?" he asked "yes.. but i'm going to need you to remove your shoe." said rapunzel.

so he did with whimpers. then rapunzel wrapped her hair around his broken foot. "what is she doing?" said a couple girls. rapunzel ignored and closed her eyes and started to sing.

******"flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse,bring back what once was mine."** sang rapunzel as her hair started to glow a golden color. everyone gasped. **"heal what has been hurt, change the fates' designs, save what has been lost,bring back what once was mine, what once was miiiinnne."** sang rapunzel as her long hair glowed and reached johns broken foot and when she finished she opened her eyes and took her hair off johns foot. "hey!, i feel better." said john then stood up on his foot. "wow your majesty what did you do?" asked flynn. "my hair heals, makes people young forever, and you know glows." said rapunzel.

"so you mean you have powers?" asked hiccup. "yep." said rapunzel. "cool!" said flynn "do you have powers princess Anna?" asked flynn. "i will one day because when i was little i was kissed by a troll, so one day i will get there powers, it will most likely be fire." said Anna smiling. "do you have powers my queen?" asked hiccup. Elsa sighed and pursed her lips and just opened the doors and left.

ELSA POV

i wanted to tell them i had powers of ice,frost, snow but... i couldn't because that would be putting there lives in danger. so i just opened the doors and walked away. feeling sad and wanting to climb in a hole and just die there. then 2 secs later i was joined by Anna and rapunzel. "hey Elsa are you alright?" asked rapunzel. a tear rolled down my cheek. "you can tell . said rapunzel. "no i can't." i said wanting to cry. "sure you can." said rapunzel. i smiled at her wanting to tell her... but i couldn't so i just kept quite.

the rest of the day went okay i sat with rapunzel at lunch. then i saw someone who caught my eye. he had snow white hair, a blue hoodie with snowflakes designs, brown pants, and no shoes and his skin was like suuperr pale. i couldn't stop starring at him, then later i found out he couln't stop starring at me. i blushes and turned back around to talk to rapunzel. after lunch i couldn't go anywhere without people bowing to me.

about 2 hours later it was time to go home i was at my locker next to rapunzel. as i turned around i bumped into someone. "hey!" he yelled. then we made eye contact. it was the white haired boy. "s-sorry." i said blushing. "my queen!" he said bowing. i giggled. "you can call me Elsa." i said smiling. "oh okay" he said smiling. "i'm jack frost." he said to me. "but you can call me jack." he said with a handsome smirk.

jack and i walked down the hallway talking, it was quite fun. "so how is it like having sisters with powers?" he asked. "okay i guess." i said wanting him to tell him about mine. "you know i have powers to?" he said with a smirk. "huh?" i said with a bow then he stepped back and made a snowflake in his hand. i gasped "cool huh?" he asked with a smile. "conceal it don't feel it." i said to my self in my head not wanting to make it snow because if how shocked i am. then he walked me outside to the limo and opened the door for i giggled and got in. "goodbye Elsa." he said with a smile. "bye see ya later." i said smiling back he closed the door. and as soon as i turn to Anna and rapunzel there eyes were widened i knew what was coming.** "is he your boyfriend?!" **Anna screamed "NO!" i said with my face red. "AHHHH SHES BLUSHING!" yelled rapunzel. i laughed and turned around trying to hide my face, because secretly i think i do have a small crush on jack.


	2. best friends and out of control

JACK POV

yep!, i have a crush on the queen-..., i mean Elsa.

today was one of the best days of my life!, i flew all the way the north pole, and onto the balcony with a smile on my face. i walked in still smiling everyone looked at me with a brow.

"what?" i asked looking at them. "uhhhh, what got you in a good mood?" asked north. "nothin" i said trying to hide the happiness. "well have you found it out?" asked tooth. "huh?" i said snapping out of my day dreaming about Elsa. "have you found out about what wrong with Elsa?" asked north. "what do you mean wrong?" i said with a brow. "were sensing ALOT of fear from her.,but we can't find out what for." said north.

"pitch!" i angrily gritted out of my teeth. "yes., there's something she scared of, that we just can't find out what." said north, "that's what yo have to find out." said bunny. i rolled my eyes and went to my room.

ELSA POV

today was a awesome day!, one of the best iv'e had in a whole decade!, i went straight to my room because i'm still having to isolate my self. so i don't hurt my sisters. but today i pushed the sadness out of the way. because of jack.

i laid on my bed starring at my hands, i wanted to tell jack about my powers., but i couldn't. then i took off my gloved and touched the railing on my bed as soon as i did it froze i frowned and closed my eyes. then my door opened. i looked over and saw rapunzel. i quickly hid the frozen part of my bed. "rapunzel!" i yelled. "s-sorry." said rapunzel. "wow!, iv'e never seen your room before!" said rapunzel looking around. "yes but can you please leave?" i asked her trying not to hurt her feelings.

"awww!, can't we just have some sisterly time together?" she asked pouting. i really wanted to say yes. but i couldn't. "no i'm sorry." i said sadly "why not?" she asked walking to me. "because!" i yelled. "BUT WHY!, IV'E NEVER SPENT ANYTIME WITH YOU SINCE YOU SHUT ANNA AND I OUT!" rapunzel angrily yelled. i turned around and shot ice sickles right next to her on the wall.

she gasped "WHAT WAS THAT!?" she yelled shocked. i was completely quite and broke down in tears. she came running to me. i scooted away. "please i don't want to hurt you!" i said crying. "Elsa you can't hurt me!" said rapunzel i looked up at her. "see look!" said rapunzel as she ran over and took a sharp ice sickle. "what are you doing?" i asked her. she ignored and then cut her arm with it. i gasped when i saw it quickly healed. "you see Elsa?" she said smiling i smiled back.

"but you can't tell anyone and i mean ANYONE!" i said lighting up because now thats one less person i had to hide my powers from. "don't worry your secret is safe with me." said rapunzel i smiled and ran up and hugged her.

we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking around. "you know Elsa, i think your powers are beautiful!" said rapunzel smiling. "really your the first person that has ever said that!" i said smiling back. "well they really are snow queen." said rapunzel. i giggled "snow queen, i like it!" i said laughing.

iv'e been going to school fora week now. my best friends were rapunzel and jack. my crush on him grew larger and larger by the minute. everyday after school rapunzel and i would go to my room and goof off. Anna look REALLY jealous. but she would not heal if i hurt her.

then a couple days went by now there was now two days until my 18th birthday, and my coronation. i went to school and hung out with jack and rapunzel. Anna would always have a sad face when she saw rapunzel and i together. the day went well. when we got home rapunzel and i went to the room.

she was smiling "why are you so happy?" i asked with a smile. "okay, okay i have a crush on this guy named flynn rider." she said blushing., i laughed." aww thats soo cute!" i told her. her face went red. "uh Elsa i forgot to tell you that jack is sorta kinda coming here in one hour." said rapunzel.

"WHAT!" i said scared "oh come lets pick out your coronation outfit!" said rapunzel as she pulled me by my arm to my closet. then she came out with a greenish colored dress with black sleves, and arendells symbol and a dark purple cape. **(Elsa's coronation outfit.)** i put it all on and walked out of the closet.

rapunzel gasped. "Oh Elsa you look beautiful!" said said rapunzel as she ran up and hugged me then i put on some elbow long greenish- blueish gloves.

"Elsa do you have to wear the gloves?" she asked. "i have to." i said sad. "you don't have to wear them!" said rapunzel. "so are you telling me if i tell them and i show them all my powers they will take me for who i am?, they won't be scared of me, they won't call me a monster?" i asked her about to break down in tears.

rapunzel went to say something but them pursed her lip and sadly looked down at the floor. "no." she said sadly. i sighed sadly.

"ever since i was little dad and mom would always ask me why aren't you like Anna?, why aren't you normal, or why aren't like rapunzel with a gift, why do you have to have this curse?, they would always ask me." i said with a tear rolling down my cheek. rapunzel came up to me and hugged me "your powers are not a curse!" said rapunzel.

i wiped a tear from my cheek then there was a knock on the balcony door-, wait a minute the balcony doors? i looked out at my balcony and opend the doors and walked and looked around but didn't see anyone or anything. the i turned aorund **"boo!"** said jack as he was floating with a stick in his hands "AAHHH!" i screamed rapunzel laughed from the inside.

then i realized he was flying. "jack how are you doing that?!" i asked suprised and scared to death. "oh yeah did i mention i'm THE jack frost the winter spirit?" said jack my eyes widened then i remebered the stories that my mother used to tell me about a jack frost.

i wanted to cry because my parents and i were close. then jack realized what i was wearing because he was upside down the whole time.

"whoaa... Elsa you look beautiful." said jack, my cheeks went red "thank you." i said then i tried to make the moment seem a little less awkward "so lets go inside shall we?" i asked the jack bowed and look my hand. and we walked inside. "hey rapunzel." said jack then rapunzel got up and accidentally tripped over her hair jack and i couldn't help but to burst out laughing "dang it i wish my hair wasn't 70 feet long!" said rapunzel "i'll help you with that!" i said as i started to search for the end of rapunzel's hair.

about 5 mins later we finally found the end of her hair. i was planning on braiding i started from the end then i started braiding jack and rapunzel talked about random while i was braiding her hair. "you know what you have to promise that you won't tell kristoff and flynn this!" said jack. "okay i promise." said rapunzel blushing at flynn's name. "ok so flynn has a crush on you rupunzel and kristoff has a crush on Anna." said jack. "he dose!, he does!" yelled rapunzel jumping up and down. jack and i made a brow.

rapunzel's face went red. "Elsa you tell him my secret, and i'll tell yours!" said rapunzel angrily pointing her finger at me. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" i yelled at her. "oh yes i would!" said rapunzel acting all tough like. "okay fine! i wont tell!" i said giving in. because i knew if i told she will tell about my powers.

jack laughed. then there was a knock at my door. "who is it?" i asked "it's kia your majesty." said kia from outside the door. "yes." i said. "i have some trading papers for you to sign." said kia i went over and opened the door and when he meant some he meant a whole 3 piles of papers. "he handed them to me.

i took the over to my desk. then i walked over to rapunzel and hurried up and finished her hair and put some flowers in it. then there was a knock at my door. "yes kia?" i asked. "it's not kia it's Anna." said Anna from outside the door. i gasped "u-um y-yes" i asked in a shaky voice.

"the head qaurters told me, to tell you that jack has to pick 3 of his friends, to help him out." said Anna rapunzel and i looked at jack. then jack got his iphone out and started texting. "so who are you inviting?" asked rapunzel "flynn,kristoff,and hiccup." said jack. "FLYNN!" yelled rapunzel as she jumped up.

jack and i looked at her and raised a brow. about 2 mins later jacks phone beeped. "they said there gonna be here in an hour. said jack.

"one hour!" screamed rapunzel. then started to rush around. rapunzel left the room to go get ready. jack and i stayed in my room. and talked while i did my duties. we just talked about random stuff. and laughed and joked around.

ONE HOUR AND 30 MINS LATER

jack and i were having to much fun, then there was a knock at the door. "yes?" i asked during laughing "it's kristoff,hiccup, and flynn." said kristoff from outside the door. "yes,yes come in!" i told to them. then they all walked in. "wow your majesty this place is huge and beautiful!" said hiccup. "thank you and please call me Elsa." i said smiling. "oh alright." said flynn. "so were's rapunzel?" asked flynn

"as soon as she found out that you guys were coming she went to go get ready." i said accepting a trade.

then rapunzel came rushing in. she had her braid with flowers, and she had on a green dress with ruffles on the shoulders. flynn's eyes widened. i giggled.

"oh hey flynn" Rapunzel asked nervously and blushing. then for about 2 hours Rapunzel,fynn,and kristoff all talked to each other, while jack and i goofed around. then i finally finished with my work. then everyone started to yawn. i started to feel really bad for leaving Anna out while there was 5 other people in my room.

"i'm tried." said rapunzel., "mee too"said flynn. "okay i'll show you to the guest rooms." i said standing up smiling.

then they all stood up yawning. i walked them down the hall and to a room and opened the door, there eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads, "this place is huge!" said hiccup. i giggled then they all walked in checking the room out. "well i'll see you tomorrow." said jack smiling at me with a smile that made me melt.

"you too." i said back the next thing i knew is his cold lips brushed against my cheek. yep., he kissed me on my cheek. i blushed. then rapunzel and i walked to our rooms "see ya later." said Rapunzel. "alright good night." i said hugging her.

then i went to my room and locked door and held my cheek where jack had kissed me his lips were cold, in a good way i mean i'm a cold person, not in a bad way because of my powers. then i walked over to my dresser and took off my glove and touched it, and when i did it quickly froze. "conceal it don't feel it!" i said with tears running down my cheek.

i was in love with jack, but i can't be in love with anyone because no one knows of my powers, other then Rapunzel. but no one else. and the LAST thing i would wanna do is hurt jack, i really did love him.

then i slipped my glove back on but that didn't conceal the snowfall in my room., i started to get scared then the snow started to turn into a blizzard. "no!" i said as the blizzard swooped around me. now know if my feelings change, i can't conceal that. i tried to calm down. "how am i going to do this tomorrow?" i thought to myself. then there was a knock at my door the blizzard quickly stopped.

but there was snow everywhere. "w-who is it?" i asked. "it's Rapunzel." said Rapunzel from outside the door. i took a deep breath "come in." i said scared., well at least she knows of this curse. the Rapunzel opened the door and gasped. "Elsa!, what happend?" she almost yelled "SSSSHHHHH!" i shushed her as i pulled her in and shut the door.

"Elsa really what happend?" she asked, looking at me "it's getting out of control!" i said as i broke down into tears. she ran over and hugged me. "i have no idea how i'm going to get through my coronation!" i said between sobs. "you will!" she said hugging me. "i just have a REALLY bad feeling that something is going to go wrong!" i said wiping a tear off my cheek.

" Elsa you will be fine.: said Rapunzel. i took a deep breath. and opened the balcony door so the heat could melt the snow. i wanted to roll up in a ball and cry. then Rapunzel laft and i went to bed.


	3. coronation day

ELSA POV

i woke with my stomach twisting from the inside. today was my coronation. what if i slip up?, jack and Anna the town and the whole high school would know of my curse!

i walked over to my window and saw the towns people already walking towards the castle. i took a deep breath and closed my eyes and began to sing.

**"don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be."** i sang as i walked over to the painting of my father on his coronation day i took off my gloves as i looked at the picture.

**"conceal, don't feel, put on a show!"** i sang as i turned around with two objects in my hand one looked like a candle and the other looked like a rounded box when i turned around i imaged the towns people sitting there.

**"make one wrong move and everyone will knooooowww!"** i sang as i saw the two objects completely freeze in my hands i set the two objects back down. and looked at my hands.

**"but it's only for today!, it's an agony to wait!"** i sang as i put my gloves back on.

**"tell the guards to open up THE GAAAAAATTTEESSS!" ** i sang out loud almost in a yell.

**"don't let them don't let them see., be the good girl you always have to** **be!"** i sang as i walked all queen like down the hall way.

**"conceal."** i sang as i made my way to the balcony and opened up the doors and walked out.

**"conceal, don't feel don't let them knoooooowwwwww!"** i sang as i watched the people walked in the open gates.

i wanted to cry! really what if i do mess up?! then Rapunzel came behind me. "Elsa, you'll be fine!" said Rapunzel as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"do you think so?" i asked wiping a tear from my eye. "i know so!" said Rapunzel we walked to my room.

JACKS POV

hiccup,Flynn,Kristoff, and i just all woke to the ,most beautiful voice ever!

flynn gasped "Elsa going to become queen today!" he almost yelled i felt REALLY happy.

hiccup rubbed his eyes. "but why does she always wear those gloves?" he asked.

"maybe she has a thing about dirt." i said shrugging. everyone shrugged back.

it's a good thing they already know who i am. and about my powers.

"wouldn't it be cool if Elsa had powers to?" said kristoff

i smirked and rolled my eyes.

"i think shes the only one out of her sisters that don't have any." said flynn

"yeah." i said yawning. then we all climbed out of bed, well hiccup fell off the bed and onto the floor. we all laughed.

he got up moaning in tried-ness then everyone brushed there teeth, so did i, tooth would KILL me if i didn't!.

then there was a knock at the door. "who is it?" we asked "Anna and Rapunzel!" they said from outside the door

flynn and kristoff quickly started fixing themselves. i chuckled "come in!" yelled hiccup.

they both walked in all princess looking but them Rapunzel tripped over her hair. everyone laughed.

"you guys try to have this much hair!" she said as she sat up.

"wheres Elsa?" i asked. "uh in her room." Rapunzel said nervously. "yeah that's where shes always been since she shut me out." Anna whispered to herself. Rapunzel gave her a mad face.

"well Anna maybe she had a reason for that!" said Rapunzel "like what that she hates me?" Anna said as she rolled her eyes. "NO!" Rapunzel almost yelled.

"Elsa doesn't hate you, but i can't tell you what she shut us out." said Rapunzel as she frowned.

Anna eyes became sad. "well i'm gonna see how she doin'." i said as i walked out the door.

ELSA POV

i wanted to lock myself in my room, until the coronation. then there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" i asked in a scared shaky voice.

"uh hey Elsa it's jack!" he said from outside the door. "oh come in!" i said back making sure my gloves were on.

Then he walked in with a wide smile on his face. i smiled back. then i rembered him kissing my on my ceek last night.

i felt butterflies in my belly. "so your becoming te queen now!" yelled walking towards me. i smiled.

"yeah., but all the work i have to do!" i said giggling.

"yeah, that doesn't sound fun." said jack.

"yeah." i said already bored just thinking about all that work.

he chuckled.

"please don't slip up in front of him!" i thought to myself.

then we both walked and went to the room with all the people siting in it.

AFTER BECOMING QUEEN AND ON TO THE BALL ROOM!

**(sorry i couldn't do the becoming a queen part because i accidenly hit back space and had the whole paragraph and then i forgot to save it, and i dot nothin!, sorry though but everything went normal in that part just like it did in the movie, were the two object things that elsa was holding started to freeze, just the whole gang was up there with her., sorry again- BACK TO THE STORY THOUGH!)**

then jack and everyone left to get a drink. except Anna and i, it was quite awkward. "hi." i said breaking the quite moment. "h-hi me?, oh um hi." said anna nervously.

"you look beautiful." i said smiling at the ground.

"you look beautiful-er!" said Anna "i mean not beautiful-er, i mean m-more beautiful." said Anna "thank you, so this is what a party looks like." i said smiling at looking at everyone dancing.

"its a lot warmer than i thought!" said Anna. "and what is that amazing smell?" i asked smiling then Anna and i sniffed the air** *sniff sniff***

"chocolate!" And Anna said at the same same. and we giggled.

then Anna was about to say something but kia came up with an old man. "your majesty duke of weasel town." said kia. "weasleton!" snapped the duke.

"duke of weasleton your majesty, and as your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting i offer your first dance as queen." said the duke then he jumped and twisted around trying to dance. then he bowed and the i guess FAKE hair flipped over his head. Anna and i snorted.

i cleared my throat. "sorry only don't dance." i said. "oh." said the duke dispointed. "but my sister does." i said pointing at Anna. Anna laughed then the duke grabbed Anna's arm and towards the dance floor

Everyone watched including Jack, Rapunzel and the rest. the duke stepped on Anna's feet on accident a couple times. Jack and the rest laughed at that.

when Anna returned holding her shoulder. "well he was spritly." i said laughing

"this is so nice!, i wish it could be like this all the time!" said Anna. "me too!" i said happily then i remembered what happened when we were little.

"but it can't" i said sadly. "well why not?" asked Anna as she was about to touch me i quickly turned away with my back facing her.

"it just can't!" i said scared i was going to hurt her.

Anna got sad. "excuse me for a moment." said Anna then walked away.

5 MINUTES LATER

Jack,Rapunzel and the rest and i were now on the dance floor talking. Then Anna and a man came towards us.

"Hey Elsa!, oh there she is!" said Anna. "Elsa, i mean Queen Elsa!" said Anna then gave a slight bow. "This is prince Hans of the southern isles!" said Anna

i gave a slight head bow. "and we would like your blessing for our marriage!" they both said at the same time. Jack and i and the rest made a brow.

"marriage?" i said Rapunzel and jack shook their heads in agreeing. "YES!" Anna screamed. "i'm sorry im confused!" i said.

"i know we haven't worked out all the details ourselves!" said Anna of course we have a few days to plan the ceremony, and of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream!" said Anna then she babbled on. everyone was very confused. "oh wait could we live here?" asked Anna looking at Hans.

"here?' i said not amused. "of course!" said Hans

then Anna babbled some more. i tired to stop her.

"Anna hold up!" i said waving my hands.

Then she stopped. "Anna nobody's bothers are staying here, and nobody is getting married!" i said trying to make her quit the marriage.

"wait what?" asked Anna sadly. "can i speak to you please, alone?" i asked rubbing my hands together.

"No! whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us!" said Anna. "fine!" i said putting my hands down.

"you can't marry a man you just met!" i said to her. "you can if it's true love!" said Anna holding Hans by his Arms.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" i asked with a straight face.

"more than you all you know how to do is shut people out!" said Anna. " ANNA!" Rapunzel said angrily.

i went quiet. "you asked for my blessing but my answer is no!" i said sadly.

Anna got sad again.

"now if you'll excuse me!" i said trying to walk away. "your majesty if i may ease your-" said Hans but i stopped him. "no you may not!" i saidtelling myself to conceal everything inside me, anger,sadness. and a bunch of everything else.

"and i think you should leave!" i said walking away. "the party is over close the gates!" i said to the guards. "No Elsa please wait!" said Anna as she ripped the glove off my hand Rapunzel quickly became worried.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY GLOVE!" i almost yelled.

"Elsa please i can't live like this Anymore!" Anna pleaded "Then leave!" i said sadly hiding my naked hand.

Anna went quiet so did everyone else, yes i went a little over board but she shouldn't try and marry a man she just met!

i pursed my lips and turned away and began to walk away.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" said Anna.

"enough Anna!" i said trying to hold in my anger.

"Anna stop!" said Rapunzel Anna ignored.

"NO WHY, WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT, W-WHY DID YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" yelled Anna.

i snapped. "I SAID ENOUGH!" i yelled and swung around and created half a circle of spiked up ice sickles, Everyone's Eyes widened, especially Jacks.

i backed up realizing what i just had done. "sorcery!" said the duke.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered i opened the door behind me and started to run.

i heard everyone running after me.


	4. finding Elsa and 2 new friends!

i ran down the hall and out to the front doors and opened them. i saw a huge crowd of people.

Then i looked back and saw everyone chasing after me.

i had no choice so i picked the bottom of my dress up and Ran down the step everyone cheered and clapped.

"yes it is her Queen Elsa!" said a man.

i ran another way and stopped in front of a women with a baby in her hands.

"your majesty, are you alright?" she asked. i gulped and backed up and accidentally put my hand on a fountain. and it quickly froze in midair then the duke came out.

"there she is stop her!" he yelled as he pointed at me.

"please just stay away from me, just stay away!" i yelled holding my hands up and then accidentally shot ice out at him and his 2 men

they all slipped. The duke sat up. "MONSTER!, MONSTER!" he yelled pointing at me.

i looked at my hand and then looked at the towns people they all backed up.

Then i started to run, they cleared a path for me.

"ELSA!" yelled Anna

"ELSA PLEASE WAIT!" yelled Rapunzel

i kept running then i ran down some more stairs in front of the fjord.

i backed up when i saw Jack,Rapunzel,Flynn,Kristoff,Hiccup,Anna, And that Hans guy all Running towards be, i backed up and heard ice from from under me.

i gasped and looked at it. then i looked back and saw them all getting closer. Then i stepped on the frosted part on the water and it turned to solid ice, sturdy enough for me to stand on it.

Then i grabbed my dark purple cape. and started to run. every step i took on the water froze. "ELSA STOP!" yelled Anna.

i ignored and continued to run across the fjord.

JACK POV

i couldn't believe it!, Elsa has the same powers as me!

Rapunzel quickly began to cry.

"whats wrong?" asked Flynn. "i knew about this the whole time!" said Rapunzel sobbing. "YOU WHAT!" yelled Anna.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Anna yelled "because she accidentally hurt you when you were little!"said Rapunzel.

"wait what?" said Anna. "yeah that's were you got that little white streak from." said Rapunzel.

"so she has ice powers?" said hiccup. "ice,frost, and snow." said Rapunzel. in a weird way this is getting better and better.

Then we saw Elsa reach the other side and run up the hill. "well we have to go get her!" i said standing up.

"i'm coming!" said Rapunzel, "me too!" said the guys. "and me!" said Anna.

"wait what?" said Hans

"tonight was my fault and i believe its best if i help find her!" said Anna.

Then we all got ready and set off.

ELSA POV

i walked on the north mountain and began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen" i sang as i walked up the mountain

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know" i sang as i ripped my glove off and let it fly away in the blowing wind

"Let it go, let it go i remembered jack telling  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway" i sang as i made little snow flurries in my hands then let my cape fly away in the wind

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!" i sang as i created a ice stair case then then made it become crystal clear Then started to run up them.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on..." i sang as i stomped my foot and created a large snowflake on the ground and made it rise up.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past!" i sang as i ripped my tiara of my head and through it to the side.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway" i sang as i made a french braid then created a beautiful ice dress, them ice cape, then walked outside to the balcony and yelled to the world as i showed my huge ice castle off then walked back in and the doors slammed shut.

JACK POV

we have been walking for 3 hours, its now turning morning. Then there was a growl a very deep one.

The girls hid behind us guys.

i pointed my staff in every direction flynn readyed his sword and kristoff readyed his pick axe. Then a huge grizzly bear came out the girls screamed.

i tried shooting an icy blast at it but that was a fail.

then it knocked us guys to the side.

the girls screamed. then an Arrow flew past and hit the bear in the shoulder then someone came on their horse and did a back flip of it the stranger had a green dress and a black cape. and the cape had a hoodie that was on the girls head, so you couldn't see her face.

then she pulled a sword out and started fighting the beast.

she swung around and cut the bears arm. he roared she did a triple back flip and cut the bear down it face, twice! then she made one last spin on the ground as she swooped around and cut the bears leg off. he roared and tried to limp away but she drew her sword through the bears back and into his heart.

"take that you over grown kapi!" said the girl in a scottish accent. Then she turned to us and pulled down her hoodie we quickly found hiccup with Goo Goo eyes.

she had red long curly hair,blue eyes,fair skin with a bunch of freckles., and a green, dress and black cape.

"oh well hello" she said in her scottish accent.

"wow you got some skills!" said hiccup. she giggled. "oh yes i'm princess meirda first born of bembrock!" said said we all gave a bow.

"princess Anna." said Anna as she bowed. "Princess Rapunzel." said Rapunzel as she bowed. merida bowed. "i'm hiccup!" said hiccup as he wiped some droll off his cheek.

"i'm jack" i said bowing to her. "i'm kristoff!" said kristoff.

"and i'm Olaf!" said a voice we all turned around and saw a snow man.

"hi!" said the little snowman waving.

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she kicked his head straight off his shoulders.

his head landed straight in kristoff's hands.

"well hello!" said the snowman. "uh your creepy!" said kristoff as he threw the snowman's head to Anna "ewww i don't want it!" said Anna as she through it back to kristoff.

"come on it's just a head!" said kristoff as he threw it back.

"ok we got off to a bad start!" said Olaf as he turned he body to Anna. "ew ew the body!" said Anna as she threw his head at his body he flew back then stood up with his head upside down.

"uh what am i looking at why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" asked Olaf.

"ok hang on one second." said Anna as she went over and flipped his head over.

"oh look at that i'm perfect!" said Olaf as he turned around "well almost." said Anna.

then Anna took one of the carrots we packed and tried to sick it on Olaf but it went through his face and only a little of the carrots showed.

"ohh" said kristoff as he made a face.

"i'm sorry are you ok?" Asked Anna.

"are you kidding me?, i'm perfect!" said Olaf.

"iv'e always wanted a nose!, its like a baby unicorn!" said Olaf as he played with his tiny nose. Anna quickly pushed the carrot through his head to even it.

"hey whoa!" said Olaf he gasped "i like it even more!" said Olaf.

"okay lets start this thing over, hi everyone i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf Anna quickly snapped up.

"Olaf?" said Anna as she reconized him.

"Thats right Olaf!" said Anna cheerfully.

"And you are..." said Olaf. "oh i'm Anna!" said Anna. "well hello everyone!" said Olaf.

"so Olaf did Elsa build you?" asked Anna. "yeah why?" Asked Olaf.

"do you know were she is?" asked Anna.

"yea why?" asked Olaf Then kristoff took off one of his Arm and playing with it.

Then Olaf made his arm that's off his body slap kristoff in the face.

"stop it were trying to focus here!" said Olaf.

"can you show us the way?" Asked Anna. "yeah why?" asked Olaf.

"i'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer." said Kristoff. "summer?" asked Olaf dumbfounded. "oh i never knew why but iv'e always dreamed of the idea of summer!, with the sun and all thats hot!" said Olaf.

"Oh really i guess you never had much expirment with heat.

"no but some times i like to image it!" said Olaf.

"would you look at that a wee talking snowman!" said merida.

"so merida what are you doing all the way up here?" asked hiccup.

"same as you." said merida, i believe your Queen is on the north mountain." said merida

"yes, yes she is!" said Olaf.

"alright well lets go get her!" said kristoff.

2 HOURS LATER

it was now turning night and Anna was listening to her mp3 player.

she was listening to Avril Lavgine- hello kitty.

"someone chuck a cupcake at me!" sang Anna.

"oh believe me thats not all i wanna chuck at you!" said meirda getting annoyed

i laughed. Then we were one hour away from the north mountain.

Anna shivered.

"Ooh it's getting cold!" said Rapunzel flynn got closer and sneakily came over and wrapped his Arm around her. she blushed.

it was making me miss Elsa more and more.

Then lyrics rang in my head.

"Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let her go

You only need the light when it's burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go

you only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
You only hate the road when you're missin' home  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
And now you know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Cause here I stand, and here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
The cold never bothered me anyway" i sang in my head.

Then we were finally only minutes away from the north mountain.

**HI EVERYONE!, YAYYY MERIDA AND Olaf have finnally entered!, ok so i might have Jack inside the castle while Anna and Elsa sing there big hit first time in forever-reprise! **

**i don't know thank you for reading this far, remember i update almost every day, and oh yes the song jack was singing in his while singing is from a super talented man named Sam Tsui! he's a very talented man and he has an amazing voice! look up this cross over song he has created called let it go/let her go frozen and passenger!**

**ok well Thank once again and here's more wonderful meant to be JELSA!**


	5. found elsa and you can't hurt me

ELSA POV

I REALLY miss jack. and the rest. like i said i'm in love with Jack and it's hard to now have to stay away from him and my family and friends.

i waved my hands around creating snow flurries i finally get to have fun with my powers again!, which made my day a little better!, but the thought of never seeing Jack again, made me sad. i want to see what i can do,

so i twriled around and created snowflakes That danced around me. then i waved my hands and created a snowflake and spread it apart and made it snow. then i made a snow ball float in the middle of my twirling hands. i twirled my hands more and more to make it grow larger then i throw it at the ceiling making at explode into little snowflakes.

it's so beautiful!

i can't believe i built i built this place, only if people can except me for who i am.

then i remembered from when i was little visiting the trolls and them telling me i'm only gonna age to 21, which is what i am now, which means i'm immortal.

Then i remembered Jack telling me he was immortal. which means we could be with each other, well forever.

yeah it's sorta weird that i'm gonna be alive forever. but it's kinda cool in a way.

Then i played with my powers even more, having fun. "i'm never going back to arendell and nobody can make me!" i said to my self

Then i walked out onto the balcony and saw 8 figures getting close to my castle i looked real hard and saw a man with white hair,dark blue hoodie, and brown pants and a staff in his hands, yep that Jack.

then i saw Rapunzel and her long hair, Then i saw Anna i wanted to cry.

"WOW! would you look at this place!" said Jack.

"whoaaaa thats one talented lassy." said a girl with red curly hair in a scottish accent.

i back up and closed the balcony doors and rushed around not knowing what to do, hide,run again, talk to her, no i might hurt Them all! oh my goodness i was scared!

i had no idea what to do, what if their all here to tell me what a monster i am. no Jack, Anna, And Rapunzel and the rest would never say that!, But what if they are here to make me go back?!

i'm surely not going any where!, thats for sure!

but i should at least talk to her, but keep distance memories and thoughts flashed in my head.

Then i heard Anna and Jack i took a deep breath and walked out.

"Anna, Jack, what are you doing here?" i asked they both turned around i could tell they were suprised about my new look because of their facial expressions it was quite funny Jack began to droll a little.

"whoa... Elsa you look beautiful!" said Jack.

"you look different, and a good different!, and this place!" said Anna "thank you i never knew what i was capable of!" i said looking at the place letting them admire it.

Then Rapunzel ran in and stopped when she saw me "oh Elsa you look soo beautiful!" said Rapunzel.

"Thank you." i said smiling.

Jack seamed to love it.

"look Elsa if i knew!" said Anna trying to get closer to me.

i backed up. "No it's alright you don't have to apologize, but you should go." i said walking towards the railing.

"but we just got here!" said Anna "i know but you belong down in arendell." i said trying to make them leave even though i wanted them to stay.

"but so do you!" said Anna. "No Anna i belong here,were i can be who i am without hurting anyone!" i said. "uh about about that.." said Anna then i heard a voice counting

"wait who is that?" i asked then a snowman came running in "hi i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf. "Olaf?" i said suprised "you built me, remember that?" said Olaf.

"and your alive?" i asked.

"i think so?" said Olaf as he moved his little stick fingers jack chuckled it made me happy to hear him laugh.

"he's just like the one we built as kids!, we were so close we can be like that again!" said Anna

Then i remembered when i accidentally hurt Anna.

_"catch me!" said Anna._

_"ANNA!" i yelled. as i accidentally shot ice at her head._

_"ow!" said Anna as she fell._

_"Anna?" i asked sadly. then ran over to her and saw a white streak appear._

_"MOMA PAPA!" I yelled._

then memories made it worse.

"no we can't goodbye anna." i said as i tried to walk away. "Elsa please wait!" said Anna. "no i'm just trying to protect you!" i said as i walked up the steps.

"you don't have to protect me, i'm not afraid!, please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door because it the first time in forever, i finally understand!, for the first time in forever we can do this in hand in hand." sang Anna as she chased me up the stairs.

"we can head down this mountain together, you don't have to like in feeeeeaaaarrr, because for the first time in forever, i will be right here." sang anna as we reached a large room with the balcony. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." i sang.

"yeah i know but." said Anna but i stopped her.

"i know you mean well just leave me be, yes i'm alone but i'm alone and free!" i sang as i walked out to the balcony and then noticed she followed me i turned away and tried to walk away.

"just saty away and you'll be safe from meeeeee!" i sang as i walked back inside.

"actually were not!" sang Anna, "what do you men your not?" i sang facing her.

"i get the feeling you don't know!" sang Anna

"what do i not know?" i sang.

"arendells in deep, deep, deep,deep, snow." sang Anna.

"what?" i said scared

"you kinda set off an eternal winter, every where." said Anna.

"everywhere?!" i said getting even more scared.

"but thats alright you can just unfreeze it!" said Anna.

"no i can't, i don't know how!" i said holding my hand.

"sure you can i know you can, because its the first time in forever!" sang Anna

then a blizzard started wiping around me.

"i'm such a fool i can't be freeeeee!" i sang Anna babbled.

"no escape from the storm inside me!" i sang out loud.

'can't control the curse!" i sang

"we can do this thing to together!" sang Anna

"i'm afraid you'll only make it worse!" i sang at the top of my lungs

"there's so much fear!" i sang as i looked at my reflection.

Anna babbled.

"your not safe here!" i sang but Anna wouldn't listen.

"we can make the sun shine bright!" sang Anna.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIIII CAN'T!" i yelled at the lot of my lug and set icy blast everywhere. i turned around and saw Anna kneeing down holding her chest i gasped and kristoff,hiccup,Jack,Olaf,Rapunzel,flynn,and the red haired girl came running up.

"are you alright lassy?" asked the red headed girl.

"who's this?" i asked.

"wait that doesn't matter, but you have to go!" i said in frustration.

"i know we can figure this out together!" said Anna.

this the ice walls started cracking.

"how?! what power do you have to stop this winter?, to stop me?!" i said frustrated.

"uh Anna i think we should go!"said kristoff.

"NO! i'm leaving without you Elsa!" said Anna.

"yes you are!" i said as i threw a snow flurry at the ground and made a huge living snow monster.

he growled.

Then he picked everyone up and threw them out.

JACK POV

when Elsa made the snow monster i quickly flew up so he couldn't see me.

ALRIGHT BACK TO ELSA POV

**(srry for short jack pov, i just needed to let you guys know what he did to try and stay.)**

what if i just hurt Anna, when i turned around she looked like she was in alot of pain. Then i heard marshmallow roar really loud, they must of made him mad.

i walked out to the balcony. and watched marshmallow chase them down the hill.

Then i looked at arendelle and saw it was frozen.

Then i heard a voice._ "why didn't you tell me?"_ asked the voice i turned around and saw Jack.

"how are you still here?!" i almost screamed.

"thats aside the point, again, why didn't you just tell me of your powers if you understood i had the same ones!" said Jack,he didn't seem all that happy that i didn't tell him that we have the same powers.

"it's not that easy!" i said.

he made a brow, "Elsa how is that not easy?" he asked.

"ugh!, you would understand!" i said trying to walk away up the steps then he jumped right in front of me.

"going some where?" he asked, i tried to walk up the fleet of stairs right next to the ones that we were on but jack made an ice wall.

i looked at him with angry eyes.

"i have all day!" said Jack. i manged to slip past him.

i ran up the stairs. and then i came to a room with no windows, no nothing i tried to hide but he found me. i backed up until my back hit a wall then he came so close his body was pressed up against mine.

"anything else your hiding?" he asked.

"other than im immortal?" i said nervously

"YOU ARE WHAT!?" Jack yelled, but he seemed happy this time.

"can you please leave me alone now?" i asked him.

"nope." he simply said.

i made a brow. "please your not safe here!" i said to him.

"Elsa you cant hurt me!" said Jack

"look see!" said Jack then he took my hand and put it on his chest, i didn't feel a beat.

"no beat, just like me!" i said

"mm hm." jack nodded

"see you can't hurt me!" said Jack. i nodded.


End file.
